


The Crystal Ship

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Barebacking, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knifeplay, Maledom/Femsub, Manipulation, Mob Boss Henry Cavill, Orgasm, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Stripping, Thighs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: Henry is the most dangerous crime lord in England, he has everything he wants and women throw themselves at his feet, but what really gets him off is what’s hard to get.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

The sweet, smoky scent made his nose curl in repulsion. It was thick in the air, like a fruit that was too ripe, mere moments before rot sets in. Henry dreaded coming to the Imperial, even though it was the only safe ground to conduct business without having to deal with the district attorney’s snout or any unwelcome eavesdropping. The club felt musty, drenched with bodily fluids and not in a good way. The men who frequented this place were foul animals; being amongst them made him feel as if their filth was rubbing onto him. 

Sitting at the bar, he downed his whiskey, hissing while the fiery liquid hit the back of his throat. The bartender stood behind the counter, polishing some glasses and looking at the large man as he brooded on the sleek black marble of the counter. 

Plastic neon lights flickered magenta and turquoise on the slick surface. An offensive contrast to the gloom that played inside Henry’s head. Life lacked vividness when everything was handed over on a golden tray. Money, beautiful women, fast cars. 

The women of the club were especially keen on throwing themselves at his feet, thirsty for his attention and money which he was never willing to give.

_“Please fuck me, Henry.” “Please let me suck your cock.”_

As any man, he was flattered, though if he wanted to see a woman naked, he wouldn’t need to pay for it. Still, they circled him, desperately whining at his feet whenever he stepped into the club.

All except for **_her_**. 

Big, almond-shaped eyes the colour of fertile light brown earth with a touch of green. Sitting on a barstool in the opposite direction. She was one of the girls working the club, no doubt. He didn’t imagine she was a gangster wearing fishnet stockings and a tight corset.

_New girl_ , he gathered. He had never seen her pretty face before tonight. It was apparent she could sense his glance. Her body shifted uncomfortably, her irises focused on the straw of her tall glass of orange juice yet she never bothered looking back. Not even a smile on her nude lips. 

Henry scoffed as a spike of interest surged through his mind. He spotted the long-haired beauty earlier as he sat through an infuriating meeting. Her big hazel eyes cut into his attention abruptly, focusing on his glare for a wisp before she swung away. 

Treating him as if he was a nobody.

She **chose** to ignore him, much to his contempt. 

_Girl likes to play tough? Well, I happen to like bending things in my hands._

———–

Ash felt her hand prickle as she waited on the bar stool. Sipping on an orange juice, she watched as an ageing rich couple made out on a red vinyl booth while a curvy girl danced on their table. Candy-Apple, the girl who she was paired with for the night, disappeared to one of the VIP rooms with a customer. Instructed her to wait and not to take any customers alone, being still a trainee. 

The Imperial had some strict dos and don’ts. 

Little did Candy know, Ash had the miraculous gift of getting herself into sticky situations and for reasons she couldn’t explain, tonight felt like one of those nights. 

Taking another sip, she exhaled nervously, the corset tight around her ribs, further pushing her already strangled lungs. It was her very first shift and she seemed to have fallen on a busy night. The customers were not too pushy, though. No one has smeared himself onto her while holding a pitcher of beer and smelling of peanuts on their breath. Candy promised that the owners won’t touch the girls and don’t let anyone else touch them either. The Imperial might be a “gentlemen’s” club, but it was one of the safest joints for girls to work at in London.

It didn’t do anything to calm the anxiety that waited at the door as she felt the presence of the tall stranger who kept his eyes on her for the last couple of hours. 

She “bumped” into him earlier as she walked around the ground floor. Broad shoulders and a face that looked as if it was put together from all the best parts found in heaven. He sat with three other men, looking like the superior one in the group. Fury burned in his eyes, yet his posture was composed which only made him look more frightening. It was a mistake to gander, she knew it deep in her heart, but he was an impressive specimen of a man. She couldn’t look away, not soon enough before their eyes met.

Now he was sitting a few meters away. A spiced drink sits in his glass, a ghost of a smile loomed over his face while his fingers were pressed to his temple in some sort of dark intrigue. He stared with the confidence of a man who knew he could have everything and it seemed like she fell on his aim.

Feeling uncomfortable, Ash broke her gaze and slipped off from her seat, wishing to find a place where she could hide from his hungry curiosity. This man had trouble written all over his arrogant posture and if she learnt anything about herself, it was that she was a magnet for chaos. She turned on her stilettos and crouched down for a second to rearrange the fishnet stockings around her thighs before straightening up moving on.

In the most natural order of things, the stranger was there to stand in her way. 

Broad and mysterious, the man towered above her with a small smile edging his mouth. Up close, she noticed his copper-brown curls and eyes like smooth steel. They shone like sharp knives through the club’s neon lighting. His jaw was cut marble, defined lines soared across his high cheekbones and even his lips had the perfect cupid’s bow. 

Ash registered him carefully and her heart murmured. No man should be this good looking; he was beautiful in manners that seemed unearthly.

“May I buy your precious time, love?” 

His voice hung low and deep, smooth like a chocolate truffle that melted on one’s tongue. 

The scent of danger filled Ash’s nostrils; it smelled like peated scotch, aftershave, and heady musk. Judging by his cool-grey tailored suit, it was quite clear that he was a businessman from the underworld kind. 

He burnt hot, and a part of her was immediately drawn to the flame. Yet despite the thrill, he seemed much more perilous than any of the other criminals who lurked around the club. This man could easily fuck up some poor girl’s life. 

In the dark cold cavern of the club, with his shadow casting over her face, the stranger seemed more like Hades than just the ordinary mobster. 

“Maybe some other night”, she forced herself to refuse, doing her best to sound polite yet stern while offering an apologetic smile in the hope that he would accept her refusal and let her go. 

She knew right away that wouldn’t please him. It was clear as vodka; he wasn’t a man who took no for an answer. The thought alone made her nerves shiver as if someone was sliding ice on her skin.

Henry ran his knuckle across the dimple of his chin. The signet ring on his pinky finger flickered on her hazel eyes in blinding silver. He took her in with a deep inhale. No, not even a drop of appreciation on her pretty face but he did detect a tinge of fear.

_Interesting_ he mused, a small grin stretching his defined lips. The little dark-haired woman was either completely oblivious to who he was, or she was one of them ladies who had principles. 

Whichever it was, it spiked his intrigue and made for a curious turn of events in a very boring night.

“Isn’t that what you do, darling? Dance for money?”

He asked as he waved two £50 bills between his long fingers as an offering. His accent was posh and not a fake one either. She imagined he grew up wealthy. How does a man who presumingly, could achieve everything in life wound up into a place like this, she wondered. Not that the Imperial club was anything sort of sleazy. It was owned by the largest underworld family and had a taste of an old cabaret. Male celebrities often visited the club aside from gangsters and corrupt politicians. 

“It’s my first night I’m not really…”

Henry reached into his pocket, drawing six more £50 bills and offered it to her. The steel in his eyes softened for a moment, yet the peril still hovered on his face. 

He was a man trying to appear harmless and the risk never seemed so alluring.

Chewing on her cheek, she stared at the money. It was enough to stock the fridge for at least a month but it wasn’t as even **half** as seductive as her stranger’s haunting charm. 

_Fuck it._

Taking a deep breath, her slender fingers reached toward the hand that held the cash. She snatched the money from between his digits and tucked it in her garter belt. Henry beamed, pleased that she agreed. Two large dimples creased his cheeks as if this man needed any more attractive features.

Ash wrapped her fingers around his wrist and led him through the depths of the club while her heart thundered in her chest. For some reason, it felt as if she was walking freely into a trap. 

And yet, excitement boiled in her blood. 

The cracks between their silent contract were filled by the beats of the monotonous music. They passed by the abundance of half-naked women who were coaxing different men around the bar, touching and smiling sweetly, serving them with nothing but the illusion that they are wanted, when in fact they were needed for nothing but a paycheck. 

Henry followed the petite woman, anticipation coating his veins and spiralling a small grin on his face. He guessed that without her heels she’d be at the height of his shoulder, this pretty little thing with raven black hair. He was intrigued by the way she bravely withstood him, almost to the point of irritation. It seemed as if his spell was useless on her as she carried herself carelessly, unlike the many women who threw themselves at his feet, begging to be fucked. 

There was something provoking in her, to the extent of him willing to break another one of his own rules and get a sense of what she felt from the inside. 

Her fingertips pressed on his wrist, sensing the pulse within. His heart ran strong and confident but she imagined it would only be a matter of time until she’d have him a complete mess. 

They all have the same weakness, no matter how much power they have. 

The large spacious club narrowed into a slim corridor while teal and magenta-coloured lights danced diagonally across a mirrored tunnel. Their own reflections appeared several times, accompanying them as they arrived in an open room, guarded by a huge, square-shaped bodyguard with a shaved head, chewing on the dead skin of his thumb.

Henry eyed him carefully, giving him a small nod before following her into the room. The interior was dark, with a black ceiling and a black shiny floor, embellished with white LEDs that reflected on her red stiletto heels. An onyx leather couch waited in the middle next to a small edge table holding plenty of bottled hard liqueur. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” She gestured toward the seat and shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath as she felt a slight increase in her heartbeat. In the confinement of the small space, the brooding man had the energy of a lion, hazing her senses and making her feel like nothing more but a fluffy little rabbit. 

The leather squeaked beneath his weight as he shifted slightly, wide thighs spread open while he glanced at her rear. She turned to tinker with the stereo system, selecting a tune to dance to. 

Browsing through the selection of beverages, Henry decided to treat himself to a bottle of smoked whiskey. He unturned a clean lowball on the table, the sharp hiss making her flinch and then slump her shoulders at the sound of thick liquid being poured. The odour of spiced ashes filled the room, mixing with his musk and her sweet perfume. 

“Should I pour you one as well, pet?” 

“I would rather not drink on the job,” she replied and pressed play. Soft synth tunes played through the speakers and Ash turned to him slowly, giving him a seductive glance. 

“Depeche Mode, really?” He crooked an eyebrow and smiled with amusement before pressing the glass to his lips and eyeing her carefully.

“I thought this song is fitting for my first VIP client” she answered, and made sensual steps towards him, already feeling captive by the daggers on his eyes. Henry took another sip of the amber-gold drink and placed his glass aside, pressing his fingers against his temple while examining the woman who was running her hands over her corset.

“You’re my first too.” 

“Bullshit,” she mocked, entering into the space between his knees. 

Henry tilted his head, a small warning glare crossing his chiselled face. “Mind your tongue, sweetheart. You’re a lady, act like one.” 

She bit her tongue, avoiding the small tremor that flapped from her chest all the way up to her throat like a tiny caged bird. The dominance and authority in his voice made her shiver, making her feel as if she was owned by more than just his money. She wondered what made a handsome man like him even bother paying for something he could get for free from any woman he wanted.

“Fuck,” she provoked, keeping the fear on her breath tucked well behind a sweet sultry smile. She took joy in the dissatisfaction that danced on his face as she cursed. “You know how this works, then?”

“You take off your clothes and dance on my lap like a good girl?” 

“I can touch you, you don’t touch me.” she warned, and slowly fell to her knees between his thick thighs, following the hollowed drop in the melody. Henry stared down at her with a pleased look on his face, his eyes hued with wanton as she rolled the laces of her corset between her fingers and unwrapped herself like the sweetest present. 

It wasn’t her first time giving a lap dance. She worked in strip clubs outside of London, but those were much smaller clubs that held no more than 40 guests. And none of her customers looked like _ **Big Handsome Boss.**_

“That seems unfair,” he answered as she spread her corset open. Her perked nipples teased through the loosened fabric while she gave him a pouty look and pulled at the laces delicately until she was free of the confinement of her bodice. 

Henry shifted in his seat uncomfortably while she revealed her body to him. Small breasts glowed heavenly in the LED lighting, skin pure and smooth like honey. He was forced to reach a hand to adjust the huge bulge that pooled with arousal while her fingers began stalking up to his knees like two big spiders. 

_Big boy,_ she noted, trying to deny the small electric tingle that ran mischievously between her legs. 

“Many things in life are unfair, Mister…”

“Henry.”

“Henry,” she answered, her French-manicured nails scratching his thighs, eliciting a low growl from him that made her spine crawl. “Not that I imagine that a man like you would know.”

He let out a small chuckle, she wasn’t far from being right. The hardest thing in his life right now was the fact that a beautiful nymph was dancing between his thighs and he wasn’t allowed to touch her. Yet.

The little vixen clutched his thighs tightly and pushed herself up steadily, spine curving, her breasts displayed an inch from his lips. She climbed to his lap and straddled his waist, pressing her panty-clad crotch against his caged erection. A rogue moan escaped her lips as she felt the mass of his bulge between her legs, much to the large man’s delight.

It appeared she wasn’t all immune to his spell. Her breath was shaking in her throat as she pressed her hands against his chest, feeling the hard pecs under the soft cotton of his grey shirt. Henry was sturdy and large. She couldn’t help but wonder what he hid beneath his well-tailored outfit. His biceps were bigger than her head as he kept his arms folded; those thighs beneath her ass felt thicker than logs. 

Her lustful gaze swayed to meet the sky in his eyes up close, detecting a slight imperfection in one of them: an earthly taint of brown. He gave her a slanted grin, descending to feast on the sight of her half-naked form with a flick of his tongue across his lip. 

Red flags waved at the back of her mind. This man was the epitome of danger, drenched with dark lust and sinister grins. The fact that he was a sweet, sugary treat for a starving girl made for a sinful mixture, causing both distress and stickiness between her thighs.

Henry placed both his hands on the armrests, fingers digging into the onyx leather to hold himself from grabbing her slim waist and grinding her onto his cock. Her mound felt fiery hot onto the fabric of his trousers, and the slow tidal sway of her hips did nothing but engorge him even more. 

“What’s your name, little minx?” He asked, his breath heavy and sweet with whiskey against her neck. 

She hummed in response, closing her eyes and throwing her head back while her hands held onto his broad shoulders. The dark waterfalls of her hair streamed down behind her. Her torso stretched, bare breasts a delicious sight while she danced on his groin, increasing the friction that ran like smouldering heat. 

“It’s… Lilith…” she answered, licking her lips as she felt the blood vibrating between them.

Henry groaned, enjoying the brush of her body against his. She moved in sensual waves- slow yet hard, like a storm inching an ocean. Her voice hummed softly in his ear, her almond-shaped eyes tricking him into believing he was desired, needed. 

And perhaps he was, as her lips swelled red with passion and she danced on his cock with as much urgency to please herself as to please him.

“Your real name, pet.” 

Ash closed her eyes and shook her head. “I am not allowed to tell you.”

“Fair enough,” he growled. He felt her increase the pace, pushing harder onto him. His self-control was vastly challenged. His breath became fervent fumes. He felt the moistness beneath his hands as he clutched tightly on the soft leather as if his life were dependent on it. The pulse in his organ became as rageful as a volcano.

“You look like you’re enjoying this as much as I am,” he murmured, letting his lips inch dangerously close against her neck. “I wonder if this sort of thing would happen with anyone else, or I’m special.”

Goosebumps spread through her skin, her nape felt a cold shiver. Ash swallowed hard. If this was a thriller film this was the point where she was supposed to turn back and save her skin, yet all she fancied was to push her cunt against menacing Henry and mewl as tinders of joy licked between her legs.

“Is that a problem, if I am?” She dared. 

Unable to control his body’s natural instincts, Henry broke and bucked his hips roughly into her mound, giving in to her grind, growling as the collision created sparks of fire that increased the flame between them. 

“Not at all,” he grunted, feeling droplets of sweat forming on his brow. “Only that I paid you.” 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself.”

And tendrils of pleasure were indeed within her grasp. Ash felt a tremble in her thighs. He was large and hard, demanding to be let inside her. She’d be lying if she didn’t want the same, imagining just how large a man of his size was. 

She wondered how he’d fuck her, would he be as slow and rough as their carnal dance, or would he throw her on the bed and wreck her till she cried. 

The dark gaze in his eyes made her lean toward the latter and darn if he didn’t look at her as if she was the most intoxicating woman on earth. Feeling the flush ride from her cheeks down to her chest, she turned around, pushing her ass against his cock instead. She wanted to come so badly, the throb between her legs mingled with the fear that tingled in her chest. She wanted to remind herself she was protected by the owners of the club and the man standing right outside, yet Henry made her doubt herself. 

And for some reason, it only made her more excited.

“Touch me!” She demanded in a voice tainted with desperation.

There was no need to ask more than once. Her handsome stranger groaned the most beautiful melodies in her ear and reached his aching hands to squeeze her breasts. They moaned together as the much-needed bond had formed. Henry’s thumbs circled her nipples while his fingers kneaded on the fat of her flesh. She knew this was a mistake, he would leave his violet fingerprints all over her skin yet her judgment was clouded by the pleasure his touch elicited on her desperate flesh.

“Lilith.” Henry gasped, allowing himself to nuzzle the girl’s hair as she seemed completely lost to her own desires. “Do you fuck your boss?”

“I’m not a prostitute.” she answered breathlessly as one of his hands climbed up to her neck and held her jaw, drawing her head back onto his shoulder. His hips bucked harder against her ass, the pounding in his cock was nothing but white-hot fury. He held her tightly while she dug her nails into his thighs. 

“Not what… I asked…” he gasped, his voice breaking between grunts.

“No.” 

Ash felt his cock twitch beneath her and his moans chanted repeatedly, becoming louder and louder. The pulsating need inside her was unbearable yet it wasn’t enough, not for her. She needed to feel something inside her throbbing cunt yet she feared breaking the rules. Henry pushed against her ass with vigour, emitting inarticulate sounds until he clutched her tightly and gasped with pleasure. 

For a few seconds, the room felt like the most radiant thing on earth. 

Ash breathed out as his hot mess was sticky against her ass. Slight disappointment danced in her chest as she didn’t share his climax and her heart was still in rageful turmoil, furious for not being let to feel the much-needed pleasure. Yet a part of her was relieved that their contract has expired. 

She might have managed to avoid trouble for once. 

“Good.” Henry breathed out, panting heavily as he tried to adjust his lungs. His hands still covered her breasts, sensing the dampness of her skin against his sweaty palms 

“Because **I** am your boss, darling.” 

Her mind still fuzzy, Ash let out a confused chuckle which quickly died as the man beneath her didn’t join in her laughter. The rigidness on his breath sounded dead serious and the signet ring on his pinky finger suddenly felt cold against the softness of her breast. 

“Cavill.” she called out, panic pitching her voice higher. “Henry Cavill…?”

“Mhmm.” he hummed with approval, an arrogant smile spread from the corners of his lips as he noticed the obvious shift in her mood. Still seated on his lap, she let out a trembling wheeze as her heart sank to her gut.

“You are not joking, are you?”

“No,” his voice rumbled, vibrating low and thick against her prickling spine. 

Ash felt the sweat turn cold on her skin. Giving a small turn, she was unable to determine whether she should get up or remain seated on his groin. She could see the shit-eating grin on Henry’s sharp jaw from the corner of her eye and decided to gather her shaky feet to stand, nearly losing her balance as her heels suddenly despised her.

“Mr. Cavill, I’m so sorry,” she dropped her gaze to the floor, her hands covering her breasts nervously out of the misled thought she offended him. If he felt threatening before, now she felt pure terror making her blood sting. The Cavills were the most notorious organized crime family in the United Kingdom. Their web spun across each district, and they owned half of the police force in London.

She just made a filthy mess out of the trousers of a man who kills much more important people than her.

It was very much clear to her that it would take little to no effort to make a no one like Ashleigh Carr disappear. 

The room began to feel as if it was depleted of air all of a sudden.

“Considering you just made me come all over my pants, you can call me Henry, or sir.” he corrected her in his deep voice while his piercing steel eyes focused on the obvious stain on his crotch. 

Ash blinked, terrified as Henry reached for the phone at the back of his trousers. A muscle strained in his jaw while he scrolled through the device and then placed it against his ear. She opened her mouth to apologize once again, yet was silenced by Henry holding up his index finger gesturing “wait”.

“Sean, I will need a clean suit brought to the Imperial, ASAP. Make it a dark one.”

The crime lord ended the call with a friendly yet authoritative “Cheers,” before lifting his gaze to the slender girl who still stood at the same spot with eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Never in his life had he had a naked girl look at him with so much fear on her face. 

It was an interesting new aspect. 

Reaching down between his knees, Henry fished for her flimsy corset and pulled his heavy body upward. His long legs stretched as he stepped toward the horrified girl. Giving her a smile, he handed her the piece of garment. 

She snatched it from his hand with slight hesitation while he stared down at her, his head tilting as if to further study the features of her face. She was too afraid to break eye contact, strapping the corset back around her body without saying another word.

“Lilith…” Henry called, his spiced breath hot on her face.

“Ash…Ashleigh,” she admitted.

“Ashleigh,” Henry pronounced her name softly in his low voice, giving a small dreamlike smirk as if it was the most beautiful name he ever heard. His tongue licked over his bottom lip while he drank the sight of her in. 

“I’d like to fuck you.”

Ash stared at the man in front of her with surprise, lust still blooming between her thighs, her skin tingling with the imprint of his touch. Inside, she seared with passion and he was undoubtedly the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen with his kissable lips and crystal blue eyes.

But she detested the idea of being a whore. She never slept with a customer, nor was she willing to sleep with her boss. 

Even if it cost her life. 

“As I said, not a prostitute.”

“I have no intention of paying you,” he answered with a dry chuckle.

“You just did,” she answered and then took a deep breath, choosing not to say more. She still valued her life after all, no matter how pitiful it is. 

Henry gave her a slanted smirk and began circling her like a predator stalking his prey. Careful eyes followed him, her breath measured with every step he took. 

There was a spirit in her, warm and feisty. Defiant despite the fear that sparkled as clear as water in her beautiful eyes. In the cold, secluded room of his sinful club, he finally felt the thing he chased after for years. Passion. Desire. 

And it was booming in his heart.

“I find you interesting, Ashleigh,” he replied and shoved his hand into the pocket of his jacket, drawing out a sharp silver card.

“But I am not one to beg, nor do I take pleasure in pressuring women to sleep with me.”

The card gleamed like a knife as he held it between his digits while waiting for her to accept it. 

“This is my driver’s number, just in case you decide you do want to spend your night with me.”

*


	2. The Crystal Ship - Part Deux

_“I’d like to fuck you.”_

His smooth baritone thundered like a storm, reverberating inside the chasm of her mind. 

It was a few minutes before midnight. Ash sat restlessly next to the white wooden vanity in her snug London pad. The place was so cosy that the double bed was squeezed between two naked walls. Space was definitely sparse, but it was enough for a life of solitude.

The silver card laid in her grasp, various colours curved upon the metallic surface, reflecting luminance onto her eyes. It has been the third night since her encounter with “the king of crime” himself, and his scent refused to depart. 

Smoky, spicy, indomitable. An intoxicating blend of desire and dismay. 

Henry was not seen at the club since that evening. In his absence, she spiralled into a squall of anxiety. She was scared of his return and yet the desire to see him was insatiable. The idea of the big, handsome beast returning to claim what he coveted made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up.

_Don’t, just don’t. This is a man who can **really** fuck up your life. _

Indeed, what a man: an alpha, dwarfing any other guy who briefly entered and exited her life. 

And this powerful golden king wanted to be inside her. 

Her breath fell short just from the thought, while the phantom feeling of his touch shadowed at her breasts. Underneath her bra, stains of purple and yellow blended with her skin tone. 

_This man can break you._

Henry was the first man to touch her in 2 years, his large hands awakening the very dormant lonesome need inside. Desperately, she reached a hand to cup her breast in comfort and gave a miserable sigh. It was far from enough; her fickle skin demanded broken blood vessels and mingling sweat, the violence of skin slapping onto skin. 

She needed the big, dark, lust-filled danger with eyes like ice and luscious coal curls. 

_This man could kill you. But you have already made your decision, haven’t you?_

The sharp corners of the cardboard stung the softness of her palm. It was then when she noticed her fist was squeezed tightly over the card. Splaying her hand open, she straightened the thick paper and mouthed the numbers that were inked onto the crumpled surface.

_Will one time really be so bad? He might be a monster but at least he doesn’t look like one._

Ash’s heart began pounding as thrill poured in. Excitement flapped in her chest like a little bird in a cage, eager to be free.

~*~*~

Tiny drops of rain began falling on the ground as Ash waited beneath the penumbra of the lamp post. The gentle shower dampened her ponytail and filled her nose with the relaxing smell of the wet earth. It was quite chilly at that time of the year, but her faux leather jacket and skinny jeans felt like enough. 

The small street of her neighbourhood was dead that time of night, the red brick homes standing silent and bleak. It was the first time she preferred it that way, not wanting anyone to spot her being picked up by a stranger in the middle of the night. 

Waiting for Henry’s driver, she wondered how many times a week he would do these sort of pussy takeaways for his boss. Shame hinged on her mind, yet she assumed it wouldn’t matter much to a man who ran errands for England’s king of organized crime. It was too late to change her mind anyway. Henry knew she was on her way, and to go back from their contract would have been an insult. 

Bright lights blinded her vision as a black Bentley pulled into the driveway and a window rolled down. A man in his late 40s with striking blue eyes and hard lines trailing his face narrowed his eyes at her.

Suddenly wearing jeans and sneakers didn’t feel like the best of ideas, but a part of her dreaded the thought of playing a character just to appease “the king”. Her wardrobe was far from the outfits she wore at work, and wearing high heels all day took a toll on her aching ankles. 

“Ashleigh?” The driver asked in a husky Cockney accent.

She nodded and offered him a polite smile while he remained stoic. Not bothering to introduce himself, he stepped out of the car: a tall, lean man, wearing a dark tailored suit and an earpiece which she gathered was used to help him respond to his boss quickly.

Holding one hand behind his back the way Ash only saw in the movies, the driver moved toward the door. 

“There is no need, I can get it myself.” she waved him off but the man ignored and opened it for her, gesturing toward the creme-coloured leather seat.

“Boss insists you’d be treated like a lady,” he explained and waited for her to step inside. 

Ash released a long sigh and stepped inside the Bentley. The backseat was spacious and smelled new. Even the seatbelts were stylized to blend with the colours of the car. The only thing that didn’t fit was her and her £15 worth of denim. Feeling awkward and out of place, she leaned back and buckled in. 

A small white bag was laid on the seat next to her. Ash eyed it carefully and flinched in her seat as if it was a trap of some sort. 

“For a lady,” the driver spoke as he saddled himself back in his seat and ignited the car. Ash peered at him through the rearview mirror and their eyes met for a split second. There was a smile on his face but for some reason, it felt degrading. 

~*~*~

Heavy grunts filled the room, followed by the heavy, blunt noise of bones mashed beneath muscle and fat. Thick crimson blood sprayed onto the wall and some on his face. Henry released a sigh and paused, wiping the misguided drops from his face with a small towel while his chest heaved with effort. 

“What an unfortunate turn of events,” he spoke to the men who watched unmoved and stood quietly behind him. The victim strapped to the chair was still breathing, a choking sound cracking from his mouth. Shaking his head, Henry lifted his fist again when the vibration of his phone halted him mid-air. 

Exhaling with frustration, he grabbed the phone from his pocket and answered, tilting his head with a disgusted expression as translucent bubbles of blood and snot came out of the man’s mutilated nose. 

“She’s upstairs at the main door, Sir,” Sean spoke on the other line.

“Leave her at the front door,” he replied and hung up the call. 

Henry wrung his hands to remove the bloodied brass knuckles. He hung them from his fingers until one of his men quickly reached to take them from him. 

“Finish this and leave for the night,” he ordered and shrugged on his suit, checking his sleeves to make sure he was clean of blood splatter. 

~*~*~

Mr. Cavill’s villa hid amidst a landscape of boxed family homes like an evil mansion from a fairytale. Large grey graphite bricks surrounded three stories with dark-tinted windows so vast it was impossible to peek into the house from the outside. 

Her hand trembled as she rang the doorbell. The bag was scrunched between her fingers, her knees nearly giving in as she heard the lock twist and the door shift open. Leaning against the doorframe, Henry puffed his chest, a low hum rumbling in his throat as he drank the small woman in. His bulky features blocked the entire entrance and a hint of a smile twitched at the corners of his perfect lips as he noticed the apprehension that drifted from her like cheap perfume. 

Fright and passion twisted into a single rope as the beautiful monster attempted to conciliate her. Near-angelic curls framed his carved face, his pale skin freshly shaven and a golden glow layered his face. A beast so civilized and attractive: donned in a three-piece navy suit and a pale cerulean shirt, yet the sinister glint that sparkled in the steel of his sight exposed his true nature.

Ash made a quick study to appreciate what was in front of her when her ears and brow suddenly burnt with silent panic. A faint crimson smudge peered beneath the thick bundle of the dark earthy curls on his forehead while another much apparent blood splatter soiled the edge of his shirt’s sleeve.

Henry’s welcoming smirk faded as he noticed the colour draining from her face and the small cavity that formed between her lips. Trailing the path of her gaze, his sight landed on the brownish trace of blood. He sighed, calmly adjusting his suit to hide the stain. 

_Bloody fantastic._

Sickness spread through Ash’s pumping veins, the terror that wormed itself into the back of her brain twisted and bent her perception. Escape was a futile idea that she brushed away like a pestering fly. Her survival instincts failed, the sense of looming peril doing nothing but beat her blood to run and draw herself to him. 

It wasn’t courage that made her offer a pacifying smile, but fine recklessness. 

Henry could see the battle in her big hazel eyes. Logic was defeated by the spear of terror and attraction. It smelled delicious. He hoped to further play with this sensation later tonight, but not to the point of traumatizing the poor girl. 

“Finally she arrives,” Henry broke the silence and teased her in his deep bass. 

The young woman appeared much smaller with her flat, worn sneakers. The top of her head edged at his shoulder which he found both cute and arousing. There was nothing she could do to fight him; he would have her in any way he’d choose. 

Noticing his observant glare and his expensive suit, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled with faint amusement. The difference in class was so evident it was screaming in the narrow distance between them.

“Not what you’re used to, isn’t it?”

“No, but don’t worry about that, you won’t be wearing that for long.” he answered and cocked his eyebrow up at her with mischief. 

Ash kept a straight face yet inside she was already a trembling, gasping mess. “Then it’s a good thing I didn’t bother wearing a bra.”

He fought the laughter that circled in his chest. There was something charming about the striking opposite between the succubus he saw at the Imperial club and the mousy girl who stood in front of him right now. Yet the power she had over him was not absent. If anything, it felt even stronger without the assistance of sexy lingerie and heavy makeup. 

It must have been the way in which she fought her own fear and willingly walked into the fire, knowing it would sear yet welcomed it anyway. 

And he indeed had plans to make every part of her sore. 

“Please, come inside.”

Ash’s heart pounded at her rib cage like an angry fist as Henry moved aside and allowed her to pass. The sound of the door closing behind her and the slow recoil of his breath sent a cold sweat beneath her clothes.

Walking into his house with shaky legs, she felt as if she was descending into the underworld. The pearly black marble on the floor spread throughout the house like an endless night sky with sparkling stars that glittered between the creases. The walls were of heavy grey paint, decorated by large abstract pieces of art that only birthed slight colour into the darkness. 

_Hades’ realm,_ Ash mused as she stepped further inside, impressed by the modern golden chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. There was something erotic about the decor of the house, sensually chilling like the man who lived in it. 

“Beautiful place,” she noted, standing in front of him and letting her curious eyes venture through each decorated archway and every single door. Quietly, she wondered how many skulls this malicious man had counted to fund such a lovely place to live. 

“I guess I chose the wrong profession.” she teased before allowing her daring glare to rest upon his. “Doing whatever you do must be more profitable than showing your tits to strangers.”

Henry tilted his head at her with wonder and wrapped his large arms across his chest, his blue eyes giving a sharp warning spark. The fluffy little bunny was now a captive in the lion’s den and instead of lying on her back, she poked the lion at his loins. 

Oddly, it was just as pleasing as it was agitating.

“You really like to play with fire, don’t you?” Henry retorted, his voice lowered by an octave to scare her, yet awe and fascination danced in his eyes as if he dared her to show him more. 

Ash observed him carefully, reading into the beautiful lines that defined his strong face. She allowed herself to drown in the cold molten metal and felt the chill as it surrounded and seeped into her lungs. 

Like a game of cards, she played herself right into his hand. 

“I guess I like being burnt.”

Her past relationship would have definitely proven that notion to be true. Yet something told her Mr. Cavill was a man who would mess her up far worse than any other man she had.

Content by her reaction, the broad man crept closer, his shadow darkening her delicate face while his proximity alone sucked whatever oxygen remained in her labouring lungs. 

“Don’t worry then, I’m about to fuck you so hard your skin and other certain parts will catch flames,” he paused, a slanted leer skewed onto his face as he watched the courage drain from her eyes in seconds. “Isn’t that what you’re here for, little Ashleigh?”

Ash’s breath caught in her throat. Passion and anxiety weaved in her gut while her heart shrunk. She couldn’t even muster an appropriate response. Her fingers clutched around the bag, knuckles sweaty and white. 

Henry flicked his tongue over his bottom lip and in a gentleness that was completely surprising, took the bag from her clenched fist. Being so nervous, she didn’t even think to peek inside.

Smirking seductively, he reached a hand into the bag and pulled out a silky red fabric. The material was so thin and slick it felt like liquid in his grasp. Letting the bag fall to the floor, he took the straps between his index fingers and held it in front of her.

“Lovely!” Ash exclaimed, looking at the cherry red maxi dress which suspiciously appeared to be in her size, or at least close enough. 

“I’d like you to wear this tonight.” Henry asked with a tinge of demand in his heavenly voice. 

Ash frowned, bewildered by his request. This was supposed to be a quick hookup. She didn’t plan to have any clothes on yet there she was, playing dress-up with London’s kingpin.

“Do I get to refuse?”

The corner of his lips stretched into a wider grin, forming a deep dimple that lined down his cheek. A smile which made him irresistible and turned her legs boneless.

“You surrendered your free will the moment you stepped inside my house.“

Ash stared deep into Henry’s beautiful eyes, reading into the coldness of his glare and finding nothing but severe honesty. A stabbing memory of his words from their first encounter echoed in her mind: He was not one to beg. After a short hesitation, she took the dress while giving him an equally chilly glare. 

The fabric was so delicate it “melted” within her grip. She trembled at the imagination of how sensual it would feel on her bare skin. 

“Where?”

“Bedroom is upstairs, the last door on the left,” He replied and gestured his head toward the large cast of stairs that led to the upper floor. “Don’t go into the room next to it, you’re not going to like what you’ll find.”

~*~*~

His bedroom was just as large and dark as the rest of his house. Taking off her old sneakers and ridding herself of her socks, she toed the black furry carpet that covered the entire room. The large bed was neatly made and it almost felt like a sin to sink onto it. But she imagined she was going to end her night pressed to it one way another, so she allowed herself the luxury to sit down before discarding her clothes. 

Henry’s scent rose from the mattress in an invisible cloud of fumes: strong and earthy. It made her feeble as if she was under his hypnotic powers. Bare to her lace underwear, small fantasies of him pinning her down to this very mattress began slipping into her mind. 

The man was a beast to be feared and yet she soaked at the need to drown in his musk. 

Sighing deeply she rose from the mattress and stood to her knees, flinging the expensive dress over her head. The red material fell down the valley of her body like wine into glass. 

Henry waited at the bottom of the steps. Anticipation and awe were beaming in his eyes like two large shiny diamonds. The red fabric spilt like a river of blood down her petite form as she appeared in front of him, the material so thin he could see the outline of her hard nipples and the soft bounce of her breasts. 

Ash paused a few steps before the edge, nearly matching Henry in height whilst standing barefoot on the cold marble of the stairs. The king of the night sucked his lips in, his thick dark eyebrows crooked with the mischief of a hungry wolf. Staring at his face, Ash felt herself getting lost in the celestial constellation of his irises, different hues of blue, brown and green blended in what she thought to be the most beautiful eyes she ever saw. 

“Such a small girl,” he mocked and reached two steady hands to her small waist and gripped her tightly. Ash let out a small shriek. Henry lifted her with disturbing ease, his thumbs pressing into the bones of her ribs before he set her back on the ground in front of him. 

Towering above her, the familiar musk seeped into her lungs as she inhaled his scent. _Spiced Whiskey_. Ash parted her lips, her body ablaze as he leaned closer and looked at her through a hazy glance. His fingers caressed the side of her body, setting little vibrations through her skin. 

Scoffing at the expression of yearning on her face, he lifted one hand to the back of her head and slowly pulled her hair tie loose, letting the long raven waves hang loosely at the small of her back. 

“Better,” he breathed, half whispering against her lips. “Shall we?” 

Henry wrapped his long fingers around her slim wrist and led her through his house. The callous pads of his fingers pressed against the base, feeling her pulse which raced irregularly.

They arrived at what seemed like a dining room. A large table made of timber and dark glazed lava stone stood in the centre of the narrow chamber, set to a romantic dinner for two. A large bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne was placed at the base next to two plates with sirloin steaks and steamed vegetables.

“I hope you are hungry,” Henry murmured, letting go of her hand and pulling the chair behind her like a perfect gentleman. Ash registered his polite behaviour, musing at the fact that no man has ever treated her this way before. Standing behind her, his fingers latched around her bony shoulders and pushed her down forcefully. A small huff escaped her as her ass slammed onto the seat.

He moved to the other side of the table, sitting right in front of her. “My chef thought you might be a sirloin type of woman,” Henry spoke as he grabbed the large serrated steak knife in his hand. “You look like a girl who enjoys a little bit of meat in her mouth.”

Ash frowned at his insult and stared down at the juicy piece of meat on her plate. No hunger evoked in her gut. Perhaps it was the hour of the night or the fact that her stomach was turned over and paraded by a variety of different sensations.

“Do you have these dates, often?” She wondered aloud and watched as Henry began slicing himself a hefty piece of meat. 

Stabbing his fork into the steak, he paused thoughtfully and gave a small shrug. 

“Every now and then.”

Leaning onto her elbow, she stared at the man with intrigue, watching how he chewed his food ever so elegantly. Civilized beast. 

“What do you guys talk about, your hopes and dreams?” She could have hardly fought the snide in her voice.

Henry averted his eyes to hers. The young woman gave a goading smirk while her food remained untouched. Laying down his cutlery, he wiped his mouth with a small purple napkin. The gold of his signet ring blinded her eye as his hand shifted.

“What are the hopes and dreams of a stripper?” 

Even though it was meant to shame her, Ash smiled. No one has asked her what she wanted in **ages**. 

“To get away from the men who harmed me,” she answered sincerely.

Henry spotted the twinge in her eyes. Tiny little wrinkles formed above the bridge of his nose as his brows knit together. “Who are the men who harmed you, Ashleigh?”

There was a mixture of concern and silent rage in his eyes and even the demand in his voice was mingled with care. It left her dumbfounded. She didn’t expect a monster to look so dangerous and compassionate at once. 

Especially not for a woman he had no other intentions toward other than fucking.

“Ex-boyfriend.”

Learning the pain on her face, he picked up the knife again and spun it slowly in his hand. Tarnished by grease, the light broke on the stainless steel and shone brightly onto his eyes. 

“All you have to do is give me his name.” 

Ash’s lips parted with awe, smitten by the way his beautiful eyes darkened. Something twisted inside her, a sort of sick fascination that made blood pool at the apex of her pelvis.

“You really do kill people…” she uttered as if surprised. 

Stern silence broke across the room. Ash could hear the flutter of blood that throbbed like the flapping of wings in her ears. Henry stared back, his face giving no emotion. Why should a monster apologize for what it is? What it was born into.

“You’re afraid of me, aren’t you?” Henry broke the silence, his smooth voice doing nothing to ease the rush of searing heat that raged in her core. To her horror, she pulsated with an aching will.

“Yes,” she confessed and her face beamed. It felt as if she was watching the room from outside, thrilled by the tension that rang in the air like a buzzing hornet nest.

“And yet you came here freely” Henry noted and then shook his head. “Eat your food before it gets cold.” he chided, stabbing into the sirloin while never breaking his gaze from hers.

Ash regarded his voice carefully, peering at the sharp knife that rested in his fist. By all means, she believed she should despise him; he was a vicious man, harming and exploiting others. He even abused his power over her and yet staring at his sheer intimidating size, the only thing she felt was the need to get lost in him.

“I like danger.”

In a sudden spike of bravery, the young woman jumped onto the table, her bare feet landing softly on the flat surface, tapping gently as she moved from side to side with sensual grace. Henry’s eyes widened, his nostrils flaring as she turned and glimpsed at him from above her shoulder.

“I don’t eat dinner after 7 PM.”she remarked, her voice like velvet as she slid her foot next to her plate and guided it off the table like a cat abusing its owner. The sirloin steak landed flat onto the clean marble floor, followed by the plate that smashed into large pieces.

Henry scowled, watching the young woman with growing irritation. 

“What are you doing?” he demanded, steam rising from his breath.

Ash gave him a daring look, chuckling while sliding the cutlery from her side of the table across to the sharp edge. The clattering noise of metal hitting the floor rang a chaotic sound.

“Get down from there!” Henry demanded, clenching his jaw at the sight of the rebellious woman. 

Riddled with passion her hands clutched the fiery-red fabric and lifted the hem of her dress to expose her slender ankle. She looked like a fire elemental, a tenacious dancing flame. The dress wrapped tight and then loosened with every shift of her muscles, making Henry twitch with need.

The exhilaration swarmed in her tendons like thick hot oil. _This man could kill you_ , she reminded herself, exhaling a flush of hot air while she moved closer toward Henry’s beautiful sulking face. Her tongue made a slippery trail around her lips, delightful of the anger that bloomed in the cerulean of his irises. The changing hues whispered all the bad things he wanted to do to her. 

Damn, she wanted to be ripped apart. 

Moving sensually, her leg hung in the air, reaching her toes to tip the ice bucket to the other side. Dragging onto the stone surface, the metal screeched horridly before it rolled to the edge. 

Henry reached a quick hand, catching the bottle and the bucket seconds before it fell to the floor. Wet, cold, cubes of ice slipped on his palms before winding on the floor, leaving the sleeves of his suit tarnished with freezing water. Wringing his wet wrists, he blazed at her behaviour.

“I said: get. off. from. the. table.” he repeated himself slowly, emphasizing every word with a drop of his voice. His chest heaved and sank languidly, the thin thread of self-restraint stretching to a painful taut line.

“Or what?” Ash taunted, moving toward him with a seductive smirk on her reckless face. “You’ll kill me? You haven’t even fucked me yet.” 

Henry tilted his head at the woman who soared above him. She had a smile full of teeth and evil nymph-like giggles. The red rivers of her dress floated in the air as she tugged it between her slim fingers. 

The blood boiled in his veins as he watched her rhythmic sway. Aphrodisia spiralled in the warm honey of her eyes, her lust-swollen lips chanting a call to the hunter within him. Fisting the knife’s wooden hilt, he sustained a low growl and inhaled deeply. 

He could smell her. Fervent, thick, dripping between her thighs.

“You want to be fucked and killed, little minx?”

His long digits circled a delicate ankle and then snapped around the bone, pulling down without a care. Ash shrieked in horror as she lost her balance, finding herself sprawled with her backside hitting the polished lava stone.

Her scream still echoed between the walls.

Terrified by his aggression, Ash attempted to crawl away but Henry left no room for that. His large hand captured her neck, forcing her flat on the table while he rose to his feet and hovered above her. 

“That can be arranged,” his voice was guttural, his eyes tinged with famine-like a primal thing that sought for nothing but to feed his hunger. Clutching at the serrated knife, he brought it beneath her chin. 

Ash’s lips gaped and her eyes widened, terror flickering as the sharp edge pricked the delicate skin. The tiniest of yelps shook through her throat involuntarily, making Henry break into a sinister, dry laugh. 

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, have you?”

His glare bore into hers, piercing sharper than the knife that slid down the arch that connected her jaw and her throat. “You are playing games with a very dangerous man,” he warned, his digits tightening and controlling the amount of air that entered her lungs. Panic rose in her chest, her breasts perked and in her gut, something whirled uneasily. 

“Have you killed many women?” she inquired, her voice breaking into a husky whisper. Her throat felt like a drought. His musk became more prominent, intensifying as something vicious slithered into his soul, black and thick like tar. 

“Only the ones who act like brats.” he sneered, lifting the knife and then snaking the silver blade at the deep cavity of her collar bone, descending to her chest ever so slowly. Ash swallowed hard, feeling the coldness of the sharp object as it danced across her flesh while Henry pushed himself to stand between her legs.

She was strangled, spread and had a knife edged to her chest like a fresh prey. Within the horror, arousal bloomed, wet and drenching in her pit. Surrendering her will, she lifted her arms and threw them above her head. 

“How many people have you killed?” 

Henry dragged the sharp steel at the cleavage of the red dress. He released her neck and held the soft fabric tightly as he began to tear it down, slicing the blood-coloured silk apart with malice. 

“Too many to remember,” he murmured, working the knife between the fabric and watching the patches of skin being unravelled to him. “Beautiful,” he uttered as cut by cut, the little nymph was once again his to admire, her skin glowing with a soft layer of sweat, her little breasts still bearing his marks. 

Her entire body squirmed, spasming and shuddering as Henry unwrapped what was now his to play with. The sound of every rip and tear turned her blood to ice. The knife sliced all the way down until the dress was nothing and Ash was bare but for her black lace underwear.

She lifted her head to watch as Henry stood between her folded legs. His vast erection stood hard in his trousers, he gave it an aching rub and then inched closer and grabbed her knee, sliding her closer to the edge so her groin met his.

The sinful friction made them moan in perfect synergy, their collision scintillating as they ground against one another. They panted and hissed, overwhelmed at the pleasant heat that poured from their groins. Ache gathered in her loins, the desperation reminding her how weak she was, wanting him to corrupt and brutalize her body. 

“Take me!” she demanded from the crime lord, her lip a quiver as she watched him soar above her like a cruel king, her covered pelvis squirming harder. 

“Please, Henry, Sir, I want you!”

Henry gave a wolfish grin, his hand reached for her throat and squeezed tightly, he surged her toward him and took her lips in a violent, punishing kiss that claimed her breath. His tongue invaded her mouth with no pardon, setting fumes down her throat. 

He broke away with a bite on the softness of her lips.

“I am not done playing with you,” he rasped and slammed her back down the surface. Placing the blade between his teeth, arrogance painted his face as he rid himself of his top, layer by layer until he stood firm and admirable like a god. A cascade of amber lights and twilight flowed down muscles so large they mocked her smallness. His pecs were hard, squared pillows, brushed by dark fur that trailed down to his abdomen and disappeared below his trousers.

It wasn’t fair; no man should be so beautiful, especially not a civilized savage. The evil king played with all of her senses and she knelt before him, taken by everything he was.

Taking the knife out from his mouth, he pressed the brazen teeth onto her sternum. “Such sweet markings,” he growled at the bruises he gave her, letting the blade move and circle the rounded outline of her small breasts. 

“Maybe I’ll leave a few permanent lines, so you can remember what happens when you misbehave.” 

Ash let a shuddered gasp, she tried to stop herself from moving, sucking the air and holding it in but the sharp edge that traced her nipple dangerously made it impossible. “I don’t think your customers will appreciate a scarred stripper.” 

Henry chuckled dryly and shook his head, lowering the blade along the cleft of her torso and leaving a fair red trail as he grazed a layer of her skin. 

“Once I am done with you, you won’t dance at the club anymore.”

Ash sighed loudly, feeling the throb inside the yearning became unbearable. He descended below her navel, cutting dangerously close to her sacred nest. His hand sensed the heat that radiated from her lace-donned cunt. Entwining her favourite garment between his fingers, he pointed the knife between her skin and the delicate fabric and destroyed it with ease.

Ash hissed, her stomach tucked in, her eyes flared like a prey acknowledging its own demise. “Are you going to kill me?” 

“I might,” he answered without a drop of emotion, licking his lips as he saw the wetness that glistened in the dim light. “Does it excite you?” 

“Yes…” she broke, feeling him trace the swollen lines of her womanhood carefully, fold by fold, freezing cold against her heat. Once the small tip dipped into her entrance and collected silent drops of lust, she wheezed.

“But first, I’m going to fuck the brat out of you” Henry exclaimed darkly and discarded the knife on the table. His hand snapped at his belt, unbuckling hastily. His large cock stood heavy, glorious, and thick amidst an onyx sea-foam of curls. Tensed by his size, Ash squirmed backwards on the table, convinced she couldn’t take him, yet the vicious smirk on his face assured her she will. She must.

“Come here.” he chided, his hands locking around her knees, pulling her toward him and manhandling her to a position he found suitable. His height cast a dark shadow over her face as he leant down and hooked her legs over his shoulders, leaving her behind to hover in the air.

Doe eyes, lips trembling with fear yet bitten with wanton - she drove him mad, flinging herself around him with such provocation. But when she broke, she broke hard. He wanted this dance to last. Fisting his cock he lined himself in her entrance, crooning at the mewl she made as the drops of precum smeared on her clit and his head bobbed at her cavern. 

“The things I’ll do to you…” he growled and plunged inside.

The air kicked from her lungs as his meaty cock tore into her body. Hot flashes of heat swarmed from her core like ardent flames, accompanied by a broken cry that chimed in his ears like a beautiful song. The beast was thick and stone-hard between her sanctified folds, stretching her to the point of pain yet he kept sinking in, lifting her ass further in the air to gain a better path inside her.

“So bloody tight.” he grunted slowly, feeling the zealous grip of her cunt around his girth. “but taking me all the way in.”

“Fuck!” Salty tears watered the rims of her lids. Eyes snapping shut, she yelped. He was big in every sense, searing her as he bottomed in. But amidst the pain, pleasure grew, and his brutal invasion ignited warm sparks of ecstasy that licked her spine. Entwined with bliss and whisk of twinge, her fingers gripped the edge of the table, nails scratching the stone with despair while more profanities cracked from her lips. 

Henry frowned at her words, his talons clutching her thighs, leaving broken blood vessels beneath her skin. 

“Still a fucking brat, even with my cock inside you.” he chided and shook his head. His eyes did not dare to leave her face, wanting to memorize every second of how hopeless she looked with him balls-deep in her tiny little cunt.

He gave but a moment to adjust, merely for his sake. Being squeezed between her succulent walls was bliss. She felt like home, yanking him deeper like a siren drowning a sailor into the abyss.

“You were made for this,” he spoke and damn if she didn’t. Ash felt as if she was always meant to shape him, to host this man’s brazen desires. Seeking inside her soul, she wanted to hate herself, to hate him but the fire burning in her chest spoke otherwise. Their bodies fit in a purest of forms.

Slow yet rough, he began to stroke inside her, emitting breathless, low moans while he tugged her body into his hips with vigour. Droplets of sweat rolled down his brow, his wide chest steaming as he controlled her body the way he would muster a machine, rutting back and forth earnestly.

It felt as if she lost power over her body, the only sparse freedom she had was to squirm helplessly, sobbing cries of joy and delirium as fire engulfed her from within while Henry fucked into her with unrelenting fury.

His nails bit into the muscles of her legs. With every thrust, he watched dazed at the way her gut shifted with his cock thrusting deeper inside. Like a predator rutting its prey between his fangs, he shook and shifted her body on occasion. There she was, completely at his dominion, despaired yet aching for more. 

And more he gave her, fucking her raw like a touched-depraved animal.

“Please don’t stop!” she cried for him, feeling the heat spilling from her gut, tinders tingling from her seam and through the threshold of her body. The fire arose from her apex, inferno spreading as she fell intoxicated to the sight of the evil man who exploits her, using her like a fucktoy to fulfil his needs. The muscles of his torso flexed inward, his chest heaved and he never broke eye contact, staring right into her soul while he filled her body. 

He was beautiful, and he was hers for this single moment. 

Bound in a primal union that burnt hotter than the sun.

With the plunge of his wet cock against her cervix, the flames spread to each corner of her soul until she felt consumed by the rapture, coming into a quivering mess. Howling cries broke from her lips. The tighter she got, the harder he slammed into her, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm, ignoring the contractions that demanded to suck him dry. 

Furrowing his brow he battered furiously into her, his balls slapping against her cunt. Lewd noise of flesh slapping sounded in the room, accompanied by Henry’s groans. “You want me to come inside your cunt?” he rasped, fucking her brutally, his thighs breaking into her ass with every loud thrust.

“Yes, sir!” she answered pathetically as a second orgasm began to ignite itself quickly. Henry’s fingers dug into her thighs, pulling her until he was buried balls-deep. She felt him swell hot and thick between her tremoring walls and with one last thrust, they came together. Henry’s shuddering grunt vibrated through the room as he released himself hot and thick inside her.

Ash gasped at the heat that washed inside her womb, slumping back as another hot wave of pleasure washed through her while he reached hand to pump his cock with a long, slow sigh, emptying whatever was left in him. 

Finally, he pulled out and crouched above her with his muscular arms locking her beneath his body. 

The sight of his seed trickling down from her swollen cunt felt almost as good as fucking her. Knowing he left a piece of him inside. Still panting, she shifted up slightly, feeling the burning mess between her thighs. Henry swallowed another grunt as his breath shortened and then reached to cradle her jaw, his coarse thumb grazing her lips. 

“Now that I’m done with you I suppose I can kill you.” 

Ash stared into his steel-blue eyes, shuddering with both effort and terror that pinched her heart. Her body tried to crawl into itself and the cold chuckle that rumbled in his throat did nothing but strengthen her fear.

He shook his head and then took her in his arms, lifting her with ease. One hand glided down her spine and the other held her waist, forcing her to wrap both her arms and legs around him for support.

“It was a joke, sweetheart.” He swallowed. 

“I’m not done with you.”

Silence fell between them, fulfilled with nothing but the wheeze of air that surged through their mouths. Hugging his neck, Ash stared at him mesmerized by the calm beauty that he became, suddenly looking vulnerable. Defying her better judgment, she kissed the curve of his cheek and traced the salty sweat with her tongue. 

To her great surprise, it seemed to calm him. 

Softness was rare, nearly foreign. The others were always too frightened to do anything but let him fuck them but she was tough even when she stood no chance, she dared to give a predator some solace when others would flee. And this combination of tenderness and defiance was just what he lacked. He imagined that once she’ll trust him, the games between them will grow even more outrageous. 

His fingers moved to clutch her jaw, his eyes piercing into hers. “You are not going to work at the club anymore,” he warned.

“But…” she began to reason with him foolishly only to be answered by the shake of his head and a forbidding smile.

“You are mine now, darling and I don’t share.” 

Tightening his grip around her, he began to march out of the dining room and then toward the stairs, his hand holding possessively over her spine. Ash kept her lips sealed and laid her head onto his large shoulder, allowing herself to relax into his body. Being in this captivity felt nice.

Little did she know, she was the first woman to stay the night in his lair.

Enjoying the way she clutched onto him, he promised himself she will be the only exception. 


End file.
